My Dark Side
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT A little song fic about Jakotsu that I have composed. It's told from his P.O.V , I love reviews and I would really love anyone's who reads! . Please R&R!


****

Here we go again. As long as my computer decides not to erase this while I'm writing it. Thanks to Art for correcting a few errors. Well, without further adieu, here it is.  
  
A/N: Yes I know the song is from YYH, but I feel it fits nicely with the character. For your enjoyment, the lyrics are in both Japanese and English.   
  
WARNING: This is Jakotsu, and we all know what that means, some shounen ai thoughts and junk.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own crap except the thought put into the fic and the idea. All characters and song content are property of their respected owners.  


~* My Dark Side*~  
  
_Itetsuku yami no naka kakenuketa ano koro   
  
Uragiru koto sae mo tamerawazu eranda.  
_  
(Freezing the darkness inside, running through that thing before me.   
I won't even hesitate to betray it.)  
  
The carriages filled with angry soldiers race towards me. They raise   
their swords as I stand before them. They yell things at me, telling   
me how they wish I was dead. No matter, I will kill them soon   
enough. I place my hand on the hilt of the Jakotsutou and I smile a   
sadistic smile. Death draws near. Men look so sexy when they are   
in pain.  
  
_Gin-iro no kami nabikase Yabou ni moeta   
  
Koori no kokoro tokenai   
_  
My Dark Side   
  
(The silver God wins. Using his blazing ambition. His icy heart   
melts... My Dark Side)  
  
I unsheath the Jakotsutou and slash the many soldiers who come   
into its path. The outstretched blades intertwining in their flesh,   
squeezing its victims into death, much like the snake will crush   
its victims until they move no more.   
  
The bodies of the dead lay sprawled on the ground, or rather what is   
left of the dead. They all lie around me, the smell of death   
intoxicating my senses. I swing the Jakotsutou across my shoulder,   
its blade tainted with the blood of the fallen soldiers. The red   
life giving essence.   
_  
Kare kusa ni nekorobi Hitori nemuru yoru wa   
  
Fukushuu no yume dake jagan no saki ni mita _  
  
(Alone, he lies down in the grass to sleep at night. Revenge is in   
his dreams, sharp as the tip of a knife.)  
  
I lie in the soft, thing blades of grass, under that old tree. I   
look up into the leaves and I can see the faint beams of sunlight   
shine through and hit my painted face. I stare lazily into the sky,   
thinking of that hanyou that I wish so much to call my own.   
  
That hanyou, the hanyou whom I love, but the one I must kill. How   
ironic. A side of me wants to hold him, and a side of me wants to   
tear his heart from his body and hold the still beating organ in my   
hand. To taste his blood upon my blade, but to kiss his lips...That   
sweet taste of a hanyou.  
  
_Nozomarete umarete kita   
  
Waka ja nai no sa   
_  
(I wish to be reborn. And see the difference between birth and death.)  
  
I was brought back by Naraku with the sole purpose of killing   
Inuyasha. These are my orders. I am a member of the Shinchinintai   
after all. A cold killer, as cold as the piercing eyes of the   
snake. The silent killer.  
  
_Honoo no kokoro kesenai   
_  
My Dark Side   
  
(The flames of rage in my heart subside. My Dark Side.)  
  
I close my eyes as I lie under that tree, waiting for tomorrow to   
come, so I can kill alongside my fellow members of the   
Shinchinintai. To fight with them and defeat Inuyasha.   
  
I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me.  
  
_Kawaita kaze ga fuku makai de ikite kita   
  
Namida sae shirazu ni chikara dake tayori ni _  
  
(The hungry wind blows away everything but Hell. The tears don't even   
command strength, only dependence)  
  
I walk through the grass and over the hills, the wind blowing through   
my hair. I'm going on an unsure path, but I know it will all end   
with him. Inuyasha...I will kill you.  
  
I smile as I walk on, thinking of your death and the rise of the   
Shinchinintai once more.  
  
_Hateshinai kioku wa sou   
  
Tatakai no shiin   
_  
(The unending memories are destroyed. Battle is the cause of death.)  
  
No...  
  
I have failed....  
  
I did not kill that hanyou...  
  
I did not kill Inuyasha....  
  
I have failed....  
  
I lie there amongst the rocks, my vision blurry and I can see the   
Jakotsutou laying a head shot away. I feel so warm and I can barely   
see the faint redness on the ground around me.   
  
My blood...  
  
I am bleeding...  
  
How come it seems that I didn't notice until now? Perhaps the shock   
hit me to fiercely and all I can do is think of why and how.   
  
I am dying....  
  
Fading....  
  
The room is black....  
  
Why is it that fate has left me to die alone? I can hear my breath   
bubble and crackle as I took my last breath in my final hours.  
  
_Samayou kokoro kizanda   
_  
My Dark Side   
  
(To wander through a bleeding heart. My Dark Side.)  
  
Nothing...  
  
I feel nothing.....  
  
Darkness consumes me once more. It has taken over and death has   
rested within my once more. How did I die last time? What did it   
feel like? I don't know....I can't remember. I would rather not   
think of that now. I got to see my beloved hanyou before my vision   
faded.   
  
Good-bye everyone...  
  
Inuyasha....  
  
Bankotsu-oo-aniki....  
  
I close my eyes and enter the realm of the dead as I walk on a path   
where I feel no pain. I only bear a great sadness and an odd peace   
of mind.  
  
**~*Owari*~  
**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

That's it, my first song fic and it probably sucks so badly. T_T Anyway R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
